Book 7: Gregor and the Howlers (question was answered)
by underland Hero
Summary: It has been 3 months since The Prophecy of the Dead has been furfilled. Gregor's family now lives in Regaila. They have a great life down there. Gregor and Luxa are both happy. Howard and Nike go to the Plain of Tartarus because they were sent to bury Ares body. Luxa goes with them and finds ... Hahaha read to find out what she finds. (im back now and I will start writing again)
1. notes updated

I'm going to make about 10-20 books. I will make my own book on april 14, telling if you want to read it.

I have caught in a very bad time of the year. I would like to know if anyone would like to adopt this story, if no one does I will keep writing it.


	2. Chapter 1

**SORRY IT TOOK LONG. LITTLE BRO DELETED FILE, SO I HAD TO RESTART.**

chapter 1

Two months ago, Gregor's family decided to move to the Underland. Luxa and Gregor were very happy now.  
Every day, Gregor's parents go to Mrs. Cormaci to have tea. Gregor whent to tell his friends, Larry and Angelina, about the Underland. At first they didn't believe him, so he showed them all of his scars. Larry's eyes widen and Angelina gasp.  
"H-h-how d-did you get t-this one?" Angelina said pointing at his chest scars. Gregor thought for a moment, then said "How about I just you from start to finish?" He said. They quickly nod, wanting to know what happened. Gregor starts with his sister in the laundry room when Boots falls in the air duct. He finds Boots pointing to a gaint cockroach whos name is Temp. He skips to the part were he learns about their prophecies. Larry and Angelina's expressions. After hours of explaining, he gets to the part were Ares died and how he got the scars on his chest. Gregor fliches when ever he mensions a death. When he was finished, Angelina was crying her eyes out, and Larry had a blank expression on his face. "You don't have to believe." Gregor said. Larry replied "We believe you, right?" Angelina nodded. They were now walking to the apartment were he use to live. "Hey,"Gregor said when they were in the laurdry."Gregor. Think we can go with you?" Larry said "It sounds like a very cool place." Gregor thought for a moment. "Sure, why not. It will be fun." He opened the air duct and got in. When he was about to drop, he spotted a paper. It read:

Dear Gregor,

Your mother and I have already returned to Regaila. Your mother is worried, you have been gone for five hours. Please hurry.

"Ok, Larry. Come on in." Larry was shaking with excitement, or was it fear? Angelina was next. She seemed perfectly calm. "Ready?" Gregor asked. "How is this going to work?" Angelina asked. Gregor answered "See the mist like stuff?  
It will carry you down safly. Now, Jump!" They all were free falling towards the groung in seconds. Gregor was fine,  
but Larry and Angelina were far from fine. Both of them were screaming at the top of thier lungs.

Something gold was circling Gregor. "Need a ride, Hero?" Gregor turned to where he heard the voice. "Luxa! Hey, can you help then meet me at the bottom?" Luxa looked up towards Larry and Angelina, then as quick as she came she was helping Larry on Aurora. "NO! Get off me!" Larry shouted. "Larry, it's fine. She is here to give you and Angelina a ride."  
Gregor said. Larry slowly nodded and got and Aurora. Angelina was easier to get on. Luxa and Aurora raced to the ground.

Gregor landed right beside Luxa. "Who are they?" was the first thing Luxa wanted to know. "Right, meet you Larry," he pointing at the boy, then the girl. "and that is Angelina. Guys this is Luxa." They waved at her. Luxa smiled, "Nice to meet friends of the Hero." Angelina had a confused expression "What?" Gregor smacked his head with his hand. He forgot to tell me about his last adventure. "I forgot to tell them the last quest we went on." He told them. "Ok." Luxa said, "Can we got to Regaila now? A meeting is about to start and we are need, Gregor." Luxa, Larry and Angelina got on Luxa's bond.  
"Gregor, you coming?" Larry asked. "I don't think Aurora can hold all of us. I'm going to run, see you there." Aurora took off for Regaila, Gregor instintly ran after them. Larry and Angelina are going to love Regaila. He got their a little after they did. "How do you like the city?" Gregor asked when he was in range for them to hear.

"I-it beautiful." They said at the same time. "Follow me." Luxa said, " I will show you your rooms, or do you want one room, their is three beds in per room." Larry and Angelina whispered to each other. " We would like to share a room please." Larry said. Luxa and Gregor showed Larry and Angelina their room. "You can stay here for now. We will eat after the meeting, you may come if you like. It starts in a few." Luxa told them. "We will like to go, thank you." Angelina spoke up.

The meeting didn't have much people. Vikus, Temp, Howard, Nerissa, Mareth, Luxa, Larry, Angelina, and him. "So, Luxa. What is this meeting for?" Gregor asked. She sigh, "We want to bury Ares. He deserves it." Gregor felt guilty go through him. He was the reason Ares died. Why did Ares die and not him?

"Now!" Vikus yelled above the crowd, "Time to start!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I couldn't get on to type, I have a project to work on. Please review!**

chapter 2

Gregor knew his way back to Regalia easily. Every day since his family lived in the Underland, he would run these tunnels for hours. It didn't take him long, Ripred was waiting at the city wall. "Boy, mind telling me who your friends are?" Gregor smiled "Sure, Larry is the boy and Angelina is the girl. They were my best and only friends in the Overland. Larry is really good are puzzles and logic. Angelina is great at mapping, machines, and codes." Ripred and Gregor walked in to the city. Ripred went to stuff his face in shrimp and cream sauce while Gregor searched for his friends

He found them in the room of prophecies, looking mainly at the 'Prophecy of The Dead'. Gregor remembered that quest, a hisser gave up his life to save Gregor. Why did that hisser give his life to save Gregor's life? What that hisser did was pointless. Gregor sigh, causing his friends to jump. "Oh, hey Gregor." Angelina said, Larry added "This place is better than you explained! Well you don't explain things with detail." Gregor smiled. His friends always told him the truth, that was one of the many reasons why he like them. Gregor then felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turn slow, finding himself looking at Luxa. "Oh, hey Luxa." Gregor said. "Care to explain?" She said, meaning his friends. "Ok, I thought I might bring them down since I won't see them in a long time." Luxa smiled, then hugged Gregor. "  
Uh, ok" Larry said. They let go of each other, blushing at the same time. Angelina broke the silence, "Well. This is a wonderful city!" Luxa smiled at Angelina, while saying "Thank you. Will you eat with us? I'm sure you are starving." They all nodded. Luxa and Gregor took them to the arena, they both wanted to see how they fight. "Larry, Angelina, I want to take a sword of your pick." Gregor said. Both of them tested all the swords before picking the one they liked.  
"Ok, first is the blood balls." Gregor said with a smile, he was going to see if either of them were Ragers. Larry hit 14 out of 15 and Angelina got 10. Luxa asked Gregor "Do you think if... um, Larry is a Rager?" Gregor thought for a moment, then said "He could be, just needs practice." Luxa seemed stunned, nervous, and... scared? Why was she scared? "Hey Luxa, you OK?" he asked. "Gregor, follow me. Mareth!" She yelled to a man on a stripped bat, training Larry and Angelina, while telling them about trusting in your bond. He looked over at Gregor and Luxa. "Yes?" He asked "When your done can you take the two Overlanders to their room?" He nodded. "Aurora!" Luxa yelled. A big golden bat appeared in front of them. "Take us to the great hall, ok?" Aurora did one of her rare smiles, "Your are my bond, I will take you any where."

They got there in a matter of seconds. Luxa hopped of and ran. Gregor got off of the flier and followed her. He easily caught up to her, not that she wasn't slow just Gregor can out run a lot of people in the Underland and Overland.  
Where was she taking him anyway? "Luxa. where are we going?" He asked. "To the room of prophecies." She answered "Why?" He asked, though he knew the answer. "A prophecy. It was found while your were in the Overland. It..." Her voice trailed of. "What?" She sighed "I will show you."

(Luxa's POV, three days ago.)

"Ready?" Luxa and Gregor were going to the Overland, Luxa was excited to see it. Gregor also said some thing about pizza. What is pizza anyway? "Yes." Luxa said, Gregor pushed the boulder out of the way, cold washed over them. Gregor pulled himself up. Luxa tried to get up, but she couldn't. Gregor reached a hand out at her. She smiled, while grabbing the hand. "Wow!" She said, the ground was white, above her was all dark blue. It was amazing! "Come on, follow me." Gregor said turning to his right. "Where are we going?" she asked him. "To get pizza." Was his answer. "What is pizza?" He smiled "You will see."

"This is the best food I have tasted!" She said in a mouth full of pizza. "I knew you would like it." Gregor told Luxa about the Overland. She was having the best day of her life, in the Overland with Gregor. After they were done eating they headed back to Regaila. Aurora was waiting for them and the entrance. Hey, Aurora. How long have you been here?" Gregor asked the golden flier. "About an hour. The council need Luxa for a meeting. She sighed, Gregor asked "Can I join the meeting?" I do not see why you can't." The flier said.

It turns out the meeting was to bury Ares, Gregor said he was glad that they were doing this. Luxa agreed with him, Ares deserves to be buried. Gregor, Luxa, Howard, Aurora, and Nike were going to bury him. Well, that was the plan. Until Gregor's dad came back from his weekly visit to the Overland with bad news. Gregor's grandmother died, her last words were 'Gregor can ran, nut never hide from anything'. No one knew what she meant. Gregor's family was broken. Luxa and Ripred tried to comfort them.

When Luxa and the others went to bury Ares, Gregor went to the Overland to finish some things. Luxa didn't want to see Are's body put into the ground, so she went for a flight. On her second time back to where the others were, a faint glow came from the mouth of a cave. Luxa went towards it, to see what made the glow. She was a mile in when she spotted a door. Why was there a door in a cave? Maybe a gnawer or cutter. She push it open, her heart skipped a beat, their was prophecies every! The first one she saw was 'The Doors of Death'

I changed the prophecy for you who read it all ready, I couldn't work with the prophecy of ragers.


	4. Chapter 3

prophecy was HARD to make, hope you enjoy who reads this.

chapter 3

(Still Luxa's POV)

Son of the sun,  
child of the moon.  
The god of swords,  
he will help the Overlander lord.

daughter of Hera, child of Zeus,  
the goddess of light.  
She who conquer night,  
gold flows from her, hot and bright.

Four Ragers, three over, one under,  
They must seal the Doors of Death. Many will return from the dead,  
seal the doors on his last breath.

When the Doors of Death are seal,  
all once dead will be killed again.  
who goes into the void of darkness,  
shall conquer death Ragers ascend,  
bonds descend.  
Death rises,  
the battle will make marks,  
scars that never leave.

Luxa fell in shock, another one? Why can't Sandwich make a happy one? Once out of shock she ran back to Howard,  
he must know.

(Gregor's POV)

Gregor sighed, he never did like Sandwich for making so much prophecies. The only good parts was Luxa. "So," Gregor said, "I believe I know what the top 2 stanzas mean." Luxa nodded, then said "But the Doors of Death, what is that?"  
Gregor looked up at the ceiling. "That is why the bane didn't stay dead. The Doors of Death let him go, Death does want me dead." Luxa turned at him, "What?" she asked. "When I was fighting the bane he said that Death wanted me dead, that I escaped Death to many times." Gregor's mind was swimming in memories. All of his friends that died. Tick,  
Gox, Fang, Frill, Hamnet, "Ares!" Gregor said, causing Luxa to jump. "Ares?" she said looking at Gregor with a confused face. "Yes!" Gregor yelled, "Ares is alive! We must hurry!" Gregor ran out of the room as fast has he could go, he was going to find Ares! He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 4 (updated)

I finally got my laptop! yay! well hes another chapter, thank you for waiting so long

chapter 4

"Ares!" Gregor yelled, Luxa and Aurora went with Gregor to find Ares. "He is not here, Hero!" Aurora yelled above Gregor and Luxa. "He has to be!" Gregor said. "He has to be here some-" Something knocked both Gregor and Luxa off of Aurora. Now they now falling down, towards death. "Aurora!" Luxa screamed, they both looked up and saw that Luxa's bond was now pinned to the wall. By another flier. She was trying to fight, but she couldn't escape. Let alone move. Gregor knew that they would live, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. Luxa and Gregor were moments from hitting the ground. "No!" Greagor yelled. he closed his eyes, hoping he would not feel to much pain. He hit something hard, yet soft and the same time. Gregor opened his eyes, to see Howard

"Though u could use some help." Howard said while motioning Nike to go up towards Aurora. Next thing they knew, Aurora was falling. She was dead.

"NO! NO,NO,NO!" Luxa was screaming all while trying to jump off to get to her bond. Gregor looked at the flier, big, silky,black, a rider is on the flier.

"What!" Gregor yelled. "What's wrong, Gregor?" Howard asked, still fight to keep Luxa on.

"Its, Ares and Henry." He forced out. "Well, well, well. The little warrior remembers me." Ares flew down at Gregor, grabbing by his shirt with his claws, pulling him in to the air.

"Ares! remember me? Ares!" Gregor yelled as they flew higher, and higher.

"Yes, I know you! You let me die! Now you will suffer!" Ares said. Gregor's shirt was ripping, soon he would fall, to his death.  
"Die now, Gre-" Ares was cut off. Gregor was now falling down, faster and faster towards the ground, towards death. Gregor hit something... feathery. Gregor heard someone talk, but couldn't really hear. Gregor's bond tried to kill him, and Henry was alive. Gregor blacked out...

"Gregor. Gregor, please awake." Gregor felt something grab his arm. He tried to move, but his body was to stiff. He opened his eyes, he saw Luxa crying over Gregot's chest. "Please wake up." She was saying. Vikus walked in a few minutes later.

"Queen Luxa, you need rest. Please go to bed." He said, while grabbing Luxa by the arm. She turned and looked at Vikus. She got up and took Vikus's hand off her arm.

"No! I need to stay here, with Gregor!" She said though. Her voice was... hollow? Gregor moved his arm to touch Luxa's. She turned quick, smiled and enclosed Gregor in a hug. He yelled as she hugged him. Luxa let go quickly.

"How did I get in here?" Gregor asked.

"When we were flying back you feel off Nike. You broke your left arm, right leg, some ribs and your right foot." Luxa anwsered, "I was worried sick." She hugged Gregor again. He yelled in pain. Luxa let go, forgetting about his ribs.

Gregor looked at Vikus. "When will i be ou-" He was inturupted by his little sister, boots.

"Gregor!" She said has she tried to hug him, but Luxa held her back. "Let me go!" Boots yelled at Luxa.

"Boots, he needs to rest. We all have to go, even you Luxa." Vikus said Luxa stared at Vikus, then sighed. Vikus, Luxa and Boots left. Gregor was alone. He rolled over the his right, at first he didnt notice the scoll. When he saw it he picked it up and opened it. It read _The Doors of Death._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He unrolled the scroll.

Son of the sun,  
child of the moon.  
The god of swords,  
he will help the Overlander lord.

Daughter of Hera, child of Zeus,  
the goddess of light.  
She who conquer night,  
gold flows from her, hot and bright.

Four Ragers, three over, one under,  
They must seal the Doors of Death. Many will return from the dead,  
seal the doors on his last breath.

When the Doors of Death are seal,  
all once dead will be killed again.  
Who goes into the void of darkness,  
shall conquer death.

Ragers ascend,  
bonds descend.  
Death rises,  
the battle will make marks,  
scars that never leave.

Gregor read it over and over. Who is the God of swords? But the main stanza he was worried about was third stanza.

Four Ragers, three over, one under,  
They must seal the Doors of Death. Many will return from the dead,  
seal the doors on his last breath.

Seal the doors and his last breath. Who's last breath? He put the scroll down. How much more prophecies are there? He wondered when are they going to start the quest. Who would be coming? Four ragers, Ripred, Larry, Gregor. But its three over. Who was the third? Was it Angelina? He tried to relax. But he had too much on his mind. He fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

"Gregor, wake up...Wake up...WAKE UP!" Gregor's eyes were now wide open. "Did you sleep well?" Luxa asked him. "I guess." Gregor said "Why did you need to wake me up?" Luxa sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. "There is a meet. We are planning the next quest. It's in one hour, and you need to get dressed." Gregor tried to get up, but his ribs still hurt a lot. His legs and right foot were fine now. "Let me help." Luxa said, she grabbed Gregor's right arm and helped him up.  
He was resisting the urge to yell in pain.


End file.
